


My Brother's Friend

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Large Cock, M/M, Older Liam, Top Liam, Underage Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is adopted and has three brothers now. His oldest one brings home his gorgeous friend from university. Zayn is so fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Friend

Zayn was finally happy with his new home and his adopted brothers. He had been adopted into the Styles family after years in the system trying to place a teenage boy, which isn’t all that easy. But one day a very lovely woman named Anne came through the welfare service house where all the teens without homes and family waited to be taken away and hopefully, not all the time, be placed in a somewhat nice environment. Zayn got lucky that day. After months of talking and getting to know each other Anne decided that she wanted Zayn as hers. She already had three sons: Harry who was 14, Niall who was the same age as him at 15 and the eldest Louis was 20. Soon enough he was being whisked away to a small village named Holmes Chapel where he was to meet his new family and the thing that excited him most was his three brothers. He had never had siblings and the thought of having companions after years of loneliness and solitude made his face split into a very wide smile. “What got you smiling like that?” Anne asked driving down the winding streets making their way to his new home. “Just excited to meet my brothers. What are there names again? I feel like an ass for asking but I want to make a good impression, so they like me.” He shrugged, his insecurities washing over him as they usually did. 

“Oh honey, they’re gonna love you. I know I do” she leaned over to give a squeeze to his knee, turning her eyes back to the road “but there’s my only birthed son Harry, he’s a year younger than you. Then there’s Niall who’s the same age as you and Louis who is about five years older than you.” Anne spoke fondly and smiled over her three, well now four sons. Zayn had found out that she only had one biological child and that was Harry. After the major complications of her pregnancy with him her body couldn’t handle another child so she had to have a hysterectomy which killed her dreams of having loads of kids, which she wanted desperately. So when Harry was about five years old she had looked into adoption and her only son was so amped at the prospect of having a brother or sister that she knew it was the right decision. Anne began telling him how it all happened, he had heard the story before but he enjoyed hearing how his new family had begun. “Well I had Harry and when he was 5 years old I adopted Louis, he was about 11 when he came. Real sweet silly boy, him and Harry are inseparable. About two years later I brought Niall in and he just fit right in with the two of them, he kind of has the whole ‘middle child’ syndrome sometimes but not often, having to get between Lou and Haz. Oh Louis calls Harry ‘Hazza’ or ‘Haz’ just to let you know. But yeah those boys have grown up together and I have no doubt you’ll be just fine. They’re gonna love you Zayn and just so you know, I love you. And I’m proud to call myself your mom.”

He had to wipe away a tear at that statement and gave her a watery smile. “Thanks.” he mumbled as she turned into a paved driveway that led to a large brick house. It was damn big, nothing mansion like but big with large bushes of daisies in front of the windows. “We’re home.” she chimed and proceeded to get out to assist Zayn with his very few bags; being in the system all his life he never held onto anything so all he had was clothes and some sketch books but he appreciated the gesture anyway. He walked timidly behind her as she eased the key in and put a soft hand to his back to usher him in. The house was expansive but warm and comfortable with art he recognized on the walls and plush carpets. He took in the large dark wood staircase and cream colored walls before he saw a flash of blond hair and was being crushed into a hug that came before a thick Irish accent met his ears “Zayn! Mate so glad you’re here finally!”

He was met with a very large smile and braces, his eyes were a bright blue and he figured this one was Niall; the cheery one with the unmistakable accent. What he believed to be Harry came in after with chocolate curls and bright green eyes and Zayn held his hand out to shake his new little brothers hand. Harry pulled him into another hug that he figured was a regular around here and heard him mumble “You’re family, we hug.”

“Alright boys give him some air, show him around while I start dinner alright?” Anne spoke giving him a shoulder squeeze. The two boys took Zayn’s bag and started up the stairs motioning for him to follow and they walked down the long hallway. “Okay so this is mums room at the end, here’s the bathroom on the left” Niall motioned to the open doors “this is Harry’s room here and this” he swung the door open to reveal a large room painted light blue with matching twin beds on either side “is our room Zee. Hope you don’t mind sharing with me.” Zayn didn’t mind at all and he liked that the two boys were so comfortable already and giving him a nickname. “No this is wicked. Where’s Louis and his room?” he asked looking between the two boys as they flopped onto what apparently was Niall’s bed and sprawling over each other with no thought. “Oh he’s at uni til Christmas and his room is at the other end of the hall.” Harry chimed in poking at the blond’s side getting quite a few giggles and it eventually turned into a tickle fight. Zayn began putting away his clothes in the dresser that Niall had said was his and for the rest of the time they just laughed and really got to know each other. Called down to dinner an hour later they fell into the dining room all gasping for air and red in the face at the hilarious joke the raven haired boy told them. Anne smiled, so happy to see how well her sons were getting along, almost as if the newest addition was there the entire time. The dinner was spent with Zayn answering every question his two brothers could think of to the chagrin of Anne and after everything was cleaned up they all retired to the sitting room to watch a football match til it was nearing midnight. As Zayn drifted off to sleep to the soft snores of Niall a few feet away from him he smiled again, he was happy that he had a mum and brothers and he could finally call a place ‘home’.

xxxx

Over the summer and throughout the school year the three boys became insanely close and really became ‘brothers’, they had inside jokes, would wrestle at any given moment and spent all their time together. Zayn had still yet to meet Louis but had spoke to his older brother frequently over the phone and was delighted at how well they got along with not even meeting each other yet. And soon enough Christmas came, Zayn was officially out of his broody, solitary shell and was so comfortable with his family that when the door opened and in came his older brother, he was the first one to crash into him with a hug. “LOUIS! FINALLY!” he yelled gripping on to the surprisingly shorter boy. “Hey bro, nice to finally meet you.” he placed a kiss to the younger boys temple. He was quickly smushed into Louis again as Harry and Niall made this a family affair and crushed their eldest brother in an embrace. “Boys, boys! I can’t breathe!” he choked out.

The three young men stepped away and Louis grinned proudly, he had three little brothers now and was happier than a pig in shit. Anne came gliding in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead with a ‘welcome back love’ and took his small bag away to what could only be his room. “Oh mum! You haven’t met Liam yet!” he hollered looking back out the door seeing his roommate collecting his own bag and locking his car as the snow began falling again adding on to the already three feet that blanketed most of England. “Oh yes Liam! Almost forgot he was coming.” Anne shook her head and standing near the door. 

“Who’s Liam?” Harry asked with a cocked eyebrow; Niall and Zayn nodded along at their little brothers question. “Oh, he’s my roommate at uni and he had nowhere to go for Christmas so I thought I’d bring him here. You boys are gonna love him, really chill bloke.” Not two seconds later in walked a vision that took Zayn’s breath away. He was beautiful. This Liam bloke had a shaved head and his hair was dark brown. He had the most incredible broad shoulders and chest rippling with defined muscle that you could see through his tight shirt that peaked from his heavy coat, he was a little taller than Zayn was but the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. Big, deep brown eyes, like liquefied chocolate that swirled gracefully in those orbs. “Hi guys, Louis’ told me all about you. I’m Liam.” and he smiled. Scratch that; his smile was the most beautiful thing about him. Straight white teeth that stood out brilliantly against his full pink lips and made his eyes squint, honestly the cutest thing Zayn had ever seen. Harry and Niall both rushed forward and brought him into a hug with several delighted greetings and “How can you room with our brother? He’s so annoying.” Earning quite the heavy punch to Harry’s arm. Zayn stood still, he was floored by this beautiful boy in front of him and lost all will to speak or move. Liam noticing his hesitation stepped towards him “You must be Zayn, the newest brother Lou keeps raving about.” he smiled again and it made the younger boys knees a little weak and he blushed looking down at his feet. He held out a slightly shaking hand to shake but he was pulled into a warm embrace and honestly he could have died right there. He smelled so good and was warm and with his body flush against Liam’s he could feel his hard muscle, shooting a copious amount of blood to his lower regions. When the brown eyed boy pulled away he smiled again “Nice to meet you.”

Zayn was screwed.

xxxx

The first week of the Christmas break was amazing. All five of them would stay up late watching movies and talk and bond over shared experiences. Zayn was learning even more about his brothers and he was elated that he could meet the oldest one at last. Liam seemed to just mesh into the whole thing as if he had always been apart of their brotherly dynamic. The dark skinned boy was still tongue tied over how gorgeous Liam was and became even more enamored when he began actually knowing him, this guy was amazing. He was kind, compassionate, cheeky as all hell and really smart and Zayn was smitten. He’d blush whenever his brother’s roommate would talk to him one on one or look especially delectable in some form of clothing. The worst was when three days into his stay Zayn was making his way to the bathroom only in his boxers with his towel over his shoulder when he saw the gorgeous older boy walk out with only a small towel wrapped around his waist. To say that Zayn was gawking is an understatement. He took in every last detail from his chiseled abs and perfect nipples to the way the muscles in his arms flexed when he lifted them to his head to run them through his short hair. He watched droplets of water race down smooth skin and disappear below his waistline. “Hey buddy, you in next?” he quipped with a grin. “Uh...uh yeah.” Zayn stuttered out still taking in the sheer amount of sex this boy was exuding. “Alright, make it a good one!” the older boy called down the hall making his way back to Louis’ room where he was sleeping and sent the newest sibling a wink. 

Zayn took an extra long shower this time. Wanking furiously to the thoughts of what he’d like to do to his older brother’s friend. Lick him and bite him and fuck him into oblivion. He came hard against the tiled wall thinking about how he’d much like to ride Liam and be filled to the brim with the bloke who smelled like Heaven and probably felt even better.

xxxx

A few days before they were scheduled to leave to go back to uni Liam was making his way down the hall to head to the kitchen for a snack and to see what Louis’ little brothers were up to. They were great lads and he truly enjoyed their company because he only had two sisters and they were never as much fun as the three he got to spend time with here. That Zayn one really caught his attention though. The young boy was beautiful what with his short black as night hair and deep hazel eyes and after their run in in the hall he saw the lovely tan skin across his torso and his slender legs. Liam had jerked himself off a few times thinking of those pretty full lips stretched around his own cock and how tight the young boy must be. He was shaken from his thoughts hearing a whimpered “Liam” coming from a crack in the bathroom door. Stopping dead in his tracks he stilled himself to hear anything else, maybe he was being thrown off by the sounds coming from downstairs but he heard it again, this time a little louder. “Liam.”

He inched towards the bathroom door hearing that someone was in the shower, as horrible and perverted as it was he didn’t want to look but when someone is moaning your name you kind of have to. The door was only left open a smidgen so he eased it open just enough to see through one eye. The white tiled bathroom was filled with steam and soft whimpers and the only reason people made those sounds was jerking off. He looked towards the clear glass door of the shower, they were slightly steamed up but he could still see who it was. Tan skin and jet black hair and slender legs. It was Zayn. And Zayn had one leg propped on the edge of the tub, one hand furiously beating his impressive length, he was only 15 but was packing that? And the other was behind him; Zayn was fingering himself and he was really enjoying it. Liam gulped and knew he shouldn’t keep looking at this very underage boy pleasure himself but he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look away seeing as how those whimpers and moans were made thinking of him. His loose track pants began tightening as he watched this soaking wet boy fuck himself against his hand. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his body was trembling as the hot water coated every last inch of his golden skin. Liam being fully erect began palming himself hard through his pants watching as this boy was rolling his hips and fucking his fist and biting his lip before turning around to press his ass against one of the glass doors. His cheeks smushed flat against it and Liam watched with perfect vision as Zayn fucked himself making the door rattle slightly. The sight was too much seeing those pretty cheeks spread open and two fingers deep within them with heavy panting breath echoing through the room. Zayn cursed softly “Fuck....Li-li-liam!” and he came in the tub. His body tensed and he stretched up to his toes riding his fingers still. Liam bit his bottom lip hard and pressed a flat palm against his cock and busted in his pants right there. Knowing that the young boy would be getting out sooner than later Liam hastily made his way back down to the room he was staying in to think about what had just happened and how hard his orgasm came upon him. 

He changed out of his now soggy pants and into clean ones then headed down the hall again to his original destination. Before he could though the bathroom door opened and out walked Zayn, skin flushed with heat and hair sopping wet and sticking to his forehead and only a towel wrapped around his small waist. “Hey Li.” he grinned at the older boy before making his way to his room. “Hey Zayn” the brown haired boy stuttered slightly blushing, thinking that this boy had no idea he was being watched a few moments before. The door to Niall and Zayn’s shared room clicked softly and Liam had to turn back around to jerk off quickly before he tried to go downstairs again and regroup with this family that he really liked. And eventually be joined by this young boy that was making his pants tighter with every passing day.

xxxx

Zayn didn’t feel much for going out this day and opted for lounging around the house and watching telly instead of braving the frozen world outside. Anne had taken Louis, Niall and Harry out for a day of shopping and eating out and all three boys gladly clambered in the car before she had even finished her sentence. Liam had said he wasn’t feeling to well so he decided to stay back if it was alright, Anne had waved him off saying it was perfectly fine and if he felt sickly that she would come back and take care of him. The boy from Wolverhampton smiled at her and wished them a safe trip out with a nod proceeding to head down to the living room and see what was on the television. He was surprised to see Zayn in only a pair of pajama bottoms and body hugging wife beater sitting on the couch in front of him; he looked delicious. “Hey Zee, why didn’t you go out with your brothers?” he asked making the younger boy jump. He didn’t know anyone else was still in the house and his dick twitched at the thought of them being completely alone. “Meh, didn’t feel like going out today. What about you?” he asked while turning to an American program he found quite funny. “Wasn’t feeling too hot so decided to chill for the day.” he admonished sitting closer to the young boy than he really needed to. 

Zayn turned pressing a soft palm against Liam’s forehead asking him “Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything for you?” His eyes were wide and he was checking the older boy over with his eyes and hands making sure that he wasn’t burning up. “No I’m fine, thanks babe.” he said to the younger boy getting a blush and a nod from him. They fell into a comfortable silence watching the entertaining show for hours both making comments and bantering back and forth in an easy pattern. It wasn’t until a few hours later that Anne had texted Zayn that the boys and her were going to be out til late in the evening because Louis wanted to go somewhere far for something and they’d probably just see them the next morning. Leaving Liam and Zayn alone for the night.

“Hey mate, you wanna drink?” Zayn asked standing up and making his way to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a mixer of rum and something fruity. “Should you be drinking? Won’t your mum be angry?” the taller boy asked him. “Nah she knows we drink it, as long as we’re not crazy she doesn’t really care. She’s the best.”

He took in the simple way Zayn had spoken of his mom and decided, why the hell not? I mean he was going to be here alone with the much younger boy and yes it probably wasn’t a good idea to get drunk with the reason of your sexual frustrations but fuck it. “Sure mate, anything’s fine.” Zayn smiled making a very strong drink and handing it to him before curling back onto the couch inching his way a little closer than he was before. A few drinks in and three hours later both boys were quite drunk. Not so much that they were acting a fool or being stupid but more of the giggling happy drunk that so many strive for. Zayn’s head was in Liam’s lap hanging onto every word the boy above him was saying. He was listening to him but he was watching that mouth move and imagining what it would be like to be pressed against his and trailing down his small frame and maybe dip down between his thighs and graze where he wanted to be entered.

“So yeah I was walking across campus and-” he stopped talking noticing that the younger boy in his lap had a bit of a problem. No, he had a major problem. His cock was tenting the pajama pants he was wearing and the boy he was speaking to didn’t even seem to notice actually. He was biting his lip but made no sound for him to continue speaking. “Um Zayn? You seem to have a-a situation there love.” he smiled tentatively down and saw his eyes go wide touching his cock that he didn’t even know had sprung to life. Seeing the fear and embarrassment in his eyes Liam quickly reached out to grab the stiff dick in front of him and looked into his face, “It’s fine love. Want me to help you?” 

He was being bold. Not only was this probably illegal but this was also his best mates little brother. The alcohol coursing through his system and the memories of Zayn fingering himself to him made him hold onto the thick cock in his hand and hearing the young boys reaction only made him want this more. Liam moved to sit the boy up and lay him down on the couch before getting on his knees next to it. He slipped two calloused fingers into the waistband and pulled them down revealing a long cut dick with the same colored skin as the rest of him. Zayn moaned at the release of his hard 8 inch dick and looked to see Liam’s pupils blown wide and his hands making their way up and down the shaft. 

He was pumping softly bringing his hand all the way to the tip of his dick before brining it back down again. He had never seen a cock this nice before and especially not one this big on someone who was only 15. Thinking of how wrong this was and how young this eager boy was spurred him on and soon enough he was tugging his cock harder with one hand and the other had pulled out his own and began to rub it as well. Zayn was mewling with pleasure feeling those large hands rub his shaft up and down and thought it couldn’t get better until he felt a pair of soft lips against his. Liam licked the smaller boys bottom lip asking for entry and he got it. Their tongues slowly played with each other while the brown haired boys hand never stopped moving from either of their dicks. Zayn brought one arm to grip the very firm bicep of Liam and the other snaked down to where Liam’s cock was being beaten by it’s owner. 

He groaned at feeling the smaller hand wrap around his girth and chuckled to himself when Zayn’s eyes flew open and he pulled away from the kiss with a “holy shit!” He stood up to show the now half naked boy what he was holding on to. “My god Liam, you’re huge!” he spat out still gripping the leaking cock. And Liam was huge, the biggest dick the young boy had ever seen. It was 10 inches long with a foreskin that covered almost all of the head with deep blue veins running on the top of it. Not even waiting for a response to his declaration he sucked in the warm penis he held and started swirling his tongue under the foreskin and around the head making the older boy shudder. Zayn knew what he was doing.

The raven haired boy kept this up for several minutes all while pumping the rock hard shaft back and forth. He started bobbing his head taking more and more of the length into his mouth and swallowing every last drop of precum that oozed out from the bulbous head of his dick. He wanked and pulled on his own dick afraid that if he kept going at this rate that he’d cum right there. The large cock popped out of his mouth and he licked the underside, swiping his fat tongue across the sensitive skin there before taking one of Liam’s balls into his mouth. He suckled on it gently while large hands carded through his short black hair. The heavy moans coming from above him urged him on and he sucked both testicles into his mouth and languidly licked around the fleshy sac feeling both round objects roll in his mouth. He kept a steady pace at jerking Liam off and the older boy had to pry him off his ball sack before he came right there, it was all so much and he wanted this to last. “Zayn baby, hold on okay? Don’t want to cum too soon.” he let out in a breathy whisper and the younger boy stood up and started kissing the birthmark on the front of his neck nipping at the skin there. He kicked off his bottoms and threw off his shirt standing completely naked in his living room and their two dicks brushed against each other. Zayn placed light kisses up and down the muscular shoulders of Liam and peeled the shirt off him taking in all the glory of the lithe body he had. His hands ran up and down his abs and spread across his chest leaning down to kitten lick the very hard nipple. Liam’s breath hitched as the boy began to suck and nibble on his very sensitive nipple and kissed his way across his chest to do the same to the other. “Zayn oh god.” he let out. 

The young boy snickered and dove for his mouth again and bit that plump bottom lip once more “Want you to fuck me.” he said against their conjoined mouths. Liam’s cock became impossibly harder as he watched the hazel eyed boy with pupils blown wide waltz towards the sofa and lean over the back of it with his knees in the cushions. And his tanned delectable ass was high in the air “Fuck me Liam.”

He hurried over and dropped to his knees again spreading the small cheeks with both hands and saw that the small pink hole of Zayn was clenching over and over just waiting to be entered. He flicked his tongue over it a few times before pushing past the tight rim of muscle and wiggling his long tongue inside the now squirming boy. He bit and sucked a bruise onto the marble smooth skin of Zayn’s bum and lapped at his taut hole with an experienced tongue. “Of fuck Li, oh fuck...” fell from his lips and he was panting like a dog now. The uni student moved his head around enjoying the taste of this young boy in his mouth and licked a wide line over the wet hole a few times getting whines of pleasure. He sucked on two thick fingers making sure they were well covered in saliva and pressed them slowly into the shaking figure in front of him.

He gasped feeling his hole being spread apart farther than he could himself and he bit his lip dropping his head to the back of the couch. “Oh yes Liam, shit yes.” he hissed out and the older boy took that as a signal to speed up and he did. He pushed and pulled his fingers out of the intense heat of Zayn curling his fingers to brush the boys prostate a few times and scissoring him open. He added a third finger a moment later and began to violently finger bang his roommates little brother. He was pushing back on his hand now and Liam couldn’t wait any longer, he had to fuck this boy and he had to fuck him now. He stood with his heavy dick pressing against the hole and he spit in his hand to lube up the thick shaft and purple head but Zayn turned and sucked in his entire cock in one shot and bobbed up and down a few times making his head spin. He pulled off and resumed his position nudging his ass back to the now shiny wet cock of the older boy. 

Liam lined himself up and pulled the foreskin forward to cover most of the head so that when he entered it would be pushed back and could rub against the moist walls of this young boy that was waiting for him. With one hand on his small waist, the other at the base of his cock he pressed in and was enveloped to the hilt in suffocating heat and unbelievable tightness. Zayn yelled and the older boy stopped all movement afraid that he should have slowed down the entry, how many 15 year olds get a thick 10 inch cock all the way to the balls and not react? Zayn shook slightly, “Are you okay baby? We can stop, I’m sorry.” was whispered. “No I’m fine, give me a second.” he said back turning to look back and groan slightly seeing how sweaty Liam already was, his toned body glistened in the light of the television long since forgotten and he relished the fact that he was inside of him. With a simple “move” the older boy started to slowly plunge in and out of his ass. He picked up speed hearing a breathy “faster” gripping both hips now and slamming into the smaller boy. Zayn gripped the couch while the man he had been fingering himself to was now destroying his ass and he begged for the searing burn mixed with ecstasy to never end but he was getting close to it. Liam kept stabbing his tender nerve bundle nestled in his ass and he was getting close to cumming. 

Liam repeatedly pulled in and out of the sexiest lad with the tightest bum he had ever fucked in his life and knew he was close feeling how the young boy would tighten even more around him, he had only a few strokes left. Their bodies slapped together and the sweat dripping down them mixed together in what only could be the ‘smell’ of sex now lingering in the air. “Zayn I’m gonna cum.” he let out throwing his head back and moaning loud hearing a “cum in me” and that’s what he did. His thrusts became jerky in their movements and with a few final slams into a very sore Zayn beneath him he pushed in as far as he could go and emptied one of the biggest loads of cum he had ever had. His toes curled into the carpet, his eyes shut tight and he saw flashes of white while his butt clenched and his cock pulsed and throbbed slicking up the inside of this beautiful boy.

Zayn felt the fullness of Liam double when the creamy warm liquid gushed into him and he beat his dick even harder than usual enjoying how wet he felt inside and loving that it was this older boy who made him like that. He felt him slip out and automatically missed the feeling of being fucked and felt the large hands that were bruising him before turn him around and place him straddling Liam’s very sweaty chest. “Cum in my mouth, I wanna swallow you.” he spoke, his voice heavy with lust and fatigue. He felt two fingers slip inside his inflamed tunnel pushing around the hot dripping cum and the wide fingers massaged that tender muscle inside him and prodded his sweet spot. He couldn’t last any longer after that. 

With a strangled cry of “LIAM!” the 15 year old boy fell forward onto one hand shoving his wide cock into the wet mouth below him. The older boy began to suck quickly feeling how the tasty cock in his mouth twitched and throbbed spilling out salty spurts and he didn’t swallow at first letting the cum linger in his mouth while he gently sucked up and down the softening shaft of Zayn; he swallowed every drop before letting go of the now flaccid dick and lifted himself up to push his tongue into the teenagers mouth. Zayn tasted himself and wrapped his arms around his thick neck being lifted by a pair of strong arms.

Liam carried him all the way to the bathroom and they showered together, caressing each other softly and washing away all the remains of their hot fuck session. “You know I saw you the one time in here, when you were fingering yourself saying my name.” Liam admitted. Zayn dropped his gaze and backed away from under the water in absolute shame. Before he could get too far, and honestly how far can you get in a tub, Liam grabbed him around that slender waist pulling him up into a chaste kiss. “It was hot. But you don’t have to do that anymore.” he said with a wink. Zayn bit his bottom lip and crashed their swollen mouths together again letting the hot water seep into their skin.


End file.
